Niark
by Shade-Lady
Summary: ... Le titre résume...ha ha, je rigole, je rigole, mais, niark quand même pour Creed ! Un Dieu qui ne pourra plus jamais regarder un petit chat dans les yeux ! Je suis une grande sadique pour les méchants dans son genre !


Creed était assied dans ses appartements.

Une chaise de soie rouge, tournée vers une grande baie vitrée, était occupée par le corps tourmenté du psychopathe.

Celui-ci avait les deux bras sur le dossier, la tête penchée sur son torse, et ses yeux, surlignés d'un léger froncement de sourcils, clos.

Le temps était gris, l'orage guettait au loin. Un peu comme l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Son esprit était embrumé de question et grondait de ne savoir y répondre.

Pourquoi son chat noir ne voulait-il pas coopérer ? S'était absurde, même après la mort de cette sorcière, il n'était pas redevenu le Train invincible qu'il connaissait.

Il avait même empiré.

Son chat noir. Son beau chat noir.

Il s'en mordit la lèvre inférieure avec rage.

Un sourire niais avait remplacé son visage froid et implacable d'hantant.

Il ne tuait plus, il ne traquait plus, même son regard doré avait perdu de sa brillance.

Alors qu'avant…

Avant…

La lueur de ses yeux était incandescente et en même temps de glace, un mélange qui clouait sur place ses adversaires.

Il tuait sans remords, sans même réfléchir, et avec une facilité…

Son visage était magnifique.

Si indifférent à tout ce sang, sur le sol, les murs, ses mains. Fermé même à lui, son coéquipier.

Mais il aimait ça.

De voir ses yeux le fixer, l'incendier à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole pour le rabrouer d'une voix sèche et suave que l'on devinait peu utilisée.

Ses contours, son aura, toute sa personne. A lui. Il était…non…il est à lui. Rien qu'à lui.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris lâcha ses pensées en se rendant compte que ses battements cardiaques s'étaient dangereusement accélérés.

Il posa une main sur son cœur, le sentant s'activer sous sa peau à vive allure. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Ce chat avait beau être noir, il lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Haa…Train. Et dire qu'il allait le revoir aujourd'hui. Une invasion rien que pour lui. Pour se revoir en tête à tête. Il n'aurait pas dû !

Il trouvait son pantalon bien trop serré, tout d'un coup, et au lieu de s'en alarmer, il ne fit qu'en sourire d'avantage.

Il était si impatient. En attendant le moment fatidique, il allait falloir se contenter de combler ses attentes.

Sa main posée sur son cœur coula sur son ventre, puis s'infiltra dans son pantalon pour venir relaxer ses ardeurs.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, bouche entrouverte pour aider ses poumons à faire le plein d'oxygène.

L'image de son chat noir apparu à lui. Il l'imaginait, sa main remplaçant celle qui s'activait à lui donner des salves de frissons. Cela ne fit qu'accélérer son rythme cardiaque, ce dernier ayant atteint un stade qui donna à Creed des gouttes de sueur sur les tempes.

Son imagination vagabondait. Tant et si bien, que le maître des apôtres n'entendit pas la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir et y laisser rentrer un jeune homme.

Bien que celui-ci se fasse discret, ses sens auraient du l'alerter.

Mais le problème était là, ses sens étaient occupés à tout autre chose.

Sur sa chaise, Creed commençait à manquer d'air, respirant bruyamment en imaginant toujours son chat noir lui procurer ce plaisir qu'il se donnait.

Malgré lui, le nom gravé dans ses pensées fit surface aux bouts de ses lèvres.

-Train…Train…Haa…Train…

Il allait se salir s'il continuait comme ça. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il ne devait pas entreprendre un combat contre son chat noir en partant épuisé d'avance, c'était une grande impolitesse.

Son imagination marchait pourtant à plein, et impossible d'arrêter la machine infernal. Sa main…non, la main de Train faisait des merveilles sur ses sensations. Ses poumons le rappelèrent néanmoins à l'ordre. Obligé d'haleter pour fournir à son cœur l'air nécessaire, il laissa son bras retomber mollement dans le vide.

Ses pensées n'ayant pas laissées tomber pour autant, ainsi, il ne fut pas surpris quand une main qui ne lui appartenait pas continua le travail commencé. Un frisson ponctué d'un gémissement fut hémi sur le contraste de température entre son corps brûlant et cette étrangère froide, mais ce n'en fut que plus efficace.

Ses halètements reprirent de plus belles, ses yeux toujours clos se crispèrent sous la sensation de cette nouvelle étape, il sentait ses joues le brûler, son habit déjà moulant adhérer plus encore aux contours de son corps, collé par la sueur qui coulé en larmes.

Sa raison, pour l'instant disparu dans un recoin sombre de sa conscience, lui ferait bientôt remarquer que si la main experte ne lui appartenait pas, elle était forcément à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il ne pourrai de toute façon s'en formaliser sur le moment, il s'en ficherai même cordialement.

L'image de Train était dans ses pensées, les mains d'un individu faisaient le travail, en collant les deux, Creed n'avait aucunes raisons de vouloir s'arrêter.

La main tiède se retira, le jeune homme grogna, mécontent, mais une surprise l'attendait.

Un anneau humide de chair vins ceinturer son désir en lui offrant des va et viens langoureux.

Creed ne pu retenir un cri jouissif en se convulsant sur sa chaise, soumis de sensations intenses.

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il ne voulait pas les ouvrir sur la personne qui osait lui faire ça sous peine de briser l'image de son chat noir en mille morceaux. D'ailleurs, il était trop occupé à les crispés de plaisir.

Les échelons de l'orgasme grimpaient à chaque aller et chaque retour, ses cris se firent plus intenses, il savait que si cela arrivait, tout le château l'entendrait.

Les va et viens s'arrêtèrent, comme si ses pensées étaient percées à jour.

Il sentit alors deux mains lui prendre la tête pour la redresser.

-Regarde-moi.

Cette voix… son cœur rata un battement.

-Regarde-moi en face, Creed.

Ses yeux en avaient décidés autrement. Mais dans un ultime effort, il entrouvrit ses paupières pour apercevoir une leur doré brillé.

-Ont dit que la honte ne tue pas, hein ? Mais elle doit sacrément amocher.

* * *

**Comme je le disais, et je le redis, à chaque fois que je me relis, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la fin « Niark ». **

**Bon, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, commentaires et tout le blabla, moi je vais me coucher. **

**Si vous trouvez des mauvaises tournures de phrases où des fautes, c'est normal, il est trois heures onze du matin et ce n'est qu'à cet heure là que m'est venu cette idée loufoque en regardant l'anime en douce. **

**Donc vili vilà, merci aussi d'avoir lu ce commentaire d'usage où l'on prit les lecteurs pour avoir un commentaire ^^**

***baille* big bisu**


End file.
